


Uncle Sammy

by sutyinabox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sam is the Cool Uncle, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he even wears a headband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutyinabox/pseuds/sutyinabox
Summary: “ Uncle Sammy.”It was the tiniest, softest voice, coming from a small being , despite wanting to wake up, was whispering.Nevertheless, it was enough to wake him. Babysitting, not a term she liked, meant being an even lighter sleeper than he already was. He cracked an eyelid open to be met with the brightest of eyes, almost too wide for the face they were on, or the hour of night that it was. The button nose was resting on the edge of the mattress, inches from where his heads lay.“ Hey, kiddo,” his own voice sounded more like a groan, having just woken up, “ what’s wrong?”“ There’s a monster in my closet.”***I wrote this instead of working on an actual story for this fandom. Pure fluff of Uncle Sam and his little niece.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Uncle Sammy

“ Uncle Sammy.” 

It was the tiniest, softest voice, coming from a small being , despite wanting to wake up, was whispering. 

Nevertheless, it was enough to wake him. Babysitting, not a term she liked, meant being an even lighter sleeper than he already was. He cracked an eyelid open to be met with the brightest of eyes, almost too wide for the face they were on, or the hour of night that it was. The button nose was resting on the edge of the mattress, inches from where his heads lay. 

“ Hey, kiddo,” his own voice sounded more like a groan, having just woken up, “ what’s wrong?”

“ There’s a monster in my closet.”

There was such dramatic flare in her voice, because of course, this was a big deal. \

“ Is there really?”

She nodded, “ come kill it, please.”

Sam sat up, lifting the covers away, stretching some ligaments- “ okay, let’s go take a look.”

The little girl climbed on to the bed and stood up behind him, where she fell forward and landed against his back, tiny arms coming around his neck. 

“ Okay, let’s go!”

He took notice of the clock on the bedside table when he stood up, taking her in her Disney nightgown with her. It was 3:15 in the morning, and she was far too awake. 

Sam shuffled to the opposite end of the hallway, holding on to her leg. The nightlight from the lavender colored room lit the way. 

“ We have to be quiet, so we can catch them, right?” she whispered. 

“ That’s right,” he responded and was just as quiet. 

She had been in this world for just under five years, and had no reason to know that there really were monsters and other bad things in the world. There would be times when Dean would tell her otherwise, as a scare tactic, but her mother would be quick to shut that down. 

But, she had come to love the stories of her dad and her uncle hunting the scary monsters, even if it were just the ones in her imagination that kept her up at night. 

Once at the right spot inside her bedroom, she reached over and grabbed two headbands off the decorative hook on her wall. Both had cat ears on the top- one went on her head, and one she put on Sam’s. At the least, he was appreciative that she got some hair out his face. 

“ Be careful, we can’t spook him.”

“ If he’s in there, we’re going to get him.” 

There was nothing in her room. He knew that, and it was possible that she knew that. If there really was, there would have been clues unbeknownst to a four year old. Like this was a full blown hunt from back in the day, Sam slowly inched his way around the corner to where her closet was. One of the folding doors was cracked open, a clear passage for a monster to have made its way in. His hand reached out to grab the knob on the door, and she tightened her hold on him and cowered between his shoulders. 

Sam reached for the string for the overhead light, pulling it on and taking a quick step back for dramatic effect. She lifted her head enough to rest her chin on his shoulder and to see the same thing- a closet filled with clothes belonging to a little girl, and that was it. 

She was not satisfied with these results. 

“ Check over there!” her tone and the accent that came with her young age made the demand adorable. Sam followed where the small hand, pointing to the opposite side of the closet. He even pushed some of the hanging clothes aside, but there was nothing to be found. 

Disappointed by the lack of monster for her uncle to kill, she wasn’t ready to give up. 

“ What if he went under the bed?!” she cried. 

Sam walked them around to the side of her bed. He dropped to his knees, switching on the lamp on her bedside table, and she used this opportunity to grab her toy magic wand from the table and handed it to him, instructing him to use it. When he laid flat on his stomach, which meant she now was as well, he had enough light to see that, like the closet, there was nothing there. 

Laying on the floor like that, he was content enough to fall right back to sleep- toddler and all. 

“ I think I can declare this room monster free.”

“ What if he went in to the kitchen?!”

Sam scoffed, “ monsters don’t do that. They like to stay in rooms belonging to little girls until they’re chased away.”

She let out a muffled whine as he returned to his feet, where he groaned in the process due to extra weight and age in general. 

“ I think I should sleep in you room, just in case.”

He plopped her down on her bed, where she remained both standing, and determined. “ You know what your daddy said about that.”

She rolled her big eyes, “ what does daddy know?” the comment had him laughing, “ he’s not here and I thought you were a cool uncle.” 

Everything, down to the eye roll, was a direct descendant from the father she was so eager to disobey. 

It’d be a lie for Sam to say he wasn’t a little hurt that she was questioning his status as the cool, if not only, uncle. 

“ I am the cool uncle,” he argued, and she shrugged, setting up the trap for him to walk into. He sighed, and held out his arms, “ come on.”

She grinned, and jumped at him, where he caught her with a small grunt and headed back to the hallway. Before they were out of the room, she had her head nestled on his shoulder. Once returning to the guest room, he laid her on the bed, where she rolled over to snuggle herself in to the pillow and a small fraction of the comforter. Sam returned to his side, hoping to find the exact sleeping position he as in before being woken up. 

“ Did you know when you were a baby, there were times you’d only sleep if you were laying on me?”

“ That’s why I like it here so much,” she told him. 

They were asleep within a few minutes, both tired enough to not realize they were still wearing the cat ear headbands.


End file.
